What Loki's Scepter Leaves Behind
by MarvelLuver
Summary: This is basically some scenes I felt were missing from the movie. I think the movie was great, but I would've thought it was greater if these were in it! I don't own any of the characters. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Thor, Loki, and Jarvis. Hurt, Friendship, humor. Clint!Tony!Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a reminder, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Hence the term "FAN FICTION"!**

**This is a missing scene I thought was an awesome idea to bring Iron Man's technology into the movie a little bit more.**

**Enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

What Loki's Septor Leaves Behind

"When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point, there's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't defend the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

* * *

The septor touched the center of the arc reactor, for a moment doing nothing. Tony Stark had already begun planning a snarky remark about performance issues when he saw the blue light disappearing from his reactor, seeping into the glowing septor.

Loki seemed very pleased. He grabbed Stark around the throat and threw him into the bar behind him, then leapt out the window onto one of the many Chitauri transports.

Natasha was in the quinjet with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton, approaching the area which the aliens had begun to attack.

She saw the demigod leap out of the window, leaving shards of glass flying in all directions.

"Clint, drop me off on the roof, I don't see Stark," she said briskly, knowing that the billionaire must be in trouble if he had decided against pursuing Loki.

"He's probably fine," Clint replied as the quinjet doors fell opened above the Stark Tower.

"I'll see you on the ground!" Natasha yelled back over the sound of the wind.

"Right," Steve nodded, motioning to Barton to head towards the ground.

Clint nodded. Natasha leapt from the quinjet and onto the roof, disappearing down the roof access stairs.

* * *

"Stark!" Natasha was yelling as she sprinted into the bar and sitting area of the tower with broken windows blowing smokey winds into the room.

She saw Tony struggling up to the counter, tapping furiously on the arc reactors's darkened surfaced.

"What happened?" Natasha demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit against the counter's wall.

"The glow stick of destiny," he began with a shaky voice,"was a little worse than I thought it'd be-..." Tony replied, removing the broken reactor.

"Do you have anymore?" Natasha asked, pushing broken glass away from them.

"I have another in the drawer... The desk in my workshop- Can you get it? I would, but I'm a bit- busy," Tony said, his breathing becoming labored and difficult to maintain.

"I'll be right back," Natasha said, wasting no time.

She rushed down the steps toward Tony's workshop, the door already unlocked by a worried AI, whose voice bursted from an unknown source when Natasha entered the workshop, running towards the desk sitting in the center.

"Miss Romanoff, the spare arc reactors are kept in the top drawer underneath a metal plating," Jarvis told her as she rushed to the drawer and flung it opened.

She grabbed the side of the metal plating, tore it out of the metal drawer, and threw it over her shoulder into something that she hears break.

She's beyond caring about being neat.

"This one?" she asks the AI, holding a bright blue arc reactor, which she believes was his old version, up to show the invisible voice.

"Indeed," Jarvis piped, then he went silent as the red haired assassin disappeared back through the door to the workshop, climbing quickly up the stairs and into the kitchen, where Tony is still leaning against the counter's wall.

"How do I...?" Natasha began, noticing how much paler his face had become. She couldn't noticeably tell if he was still even breathing, but she knew the only way to fix it was to put the reactor back in it's place.

"Twist it, then click it- click it in," Tony's voice was quiet and tired, the simple task of speaking taking the last of his energy.

"Okay," Natasha said easily, trying to keep herself together long enough to save his life.

"Take your time, widow," Tony smirked, obviously not in the mood for joking, but still attempting to keep up his humorous reputation.

She twisted the arc reactor into it's place, then she pressed on it until there was a small *_click* _and she leaned back, waiting for something to happen.

Tony's eyes were unfocused, but he could vaguely see the glow of blue light emanating off his black sabbath shirt.

Then there was black, but occasionally there would be a blue circle in the center of his vision.

Natasha was beginning to wonder if she'd done something wrong after nearly two minutes of nothing changing.

"Nat, where are you?" she heard Clint's voice in her ear, just then remembering the commlink she'd put in while they were flying in the quinjet on their way here.

"I'm with Stark in the tower," Natasha replied to him, keeping her eyes trained on the closed ones of Tony Stark.

"What happened?" Clint asked, hearing the unease in her voice, the stutter of her words.

The paleness of Tony's face began to turn back to his normal tan color as the arc reactor's effect took over.

"Tony?" Natasha spoke fiercely, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought spiders had eight legs..." Stark replied, his eyelids lifting slowly.

"I guess you'll have to be satisfied with two," Natasha replied cooly, helping him stand against the rocklike granite of the bar's countertops.

He was about to make a smart remark, but once again was stopped. He lifted his head and met the gaze of the Black Widow, "Thanks."

"Just know... you don't owe me anything," Natasha said quickly, making sure they didn't have a misunderstanding. She had done that to too many people in the past.

"Well, you did pretend to be my assistant's..- assistant, sooo... Maybe now we're even," Tony replied, rubbing his neck.

"Deal," Natasha said, clicking her commlink button.

"Clint, I'll be right out with..." she trailed off, not willing to sign Tony up for work he couldn't do.

"Will you be alright to...?" she asked, clicking her comm to the mute.

"I'm fine," Tony said happily, then further continued to speak to his AI, "Deploy!"

"Stark's on his way," she finished as Tony took off in his suit towards the others, and she clicked her speaking button off as she flipped on the beams exposed from the broken letters on the STARK sign, then landing on the transport of one of the Chitauri aliens.

"What happened in there?" Clint requested as he stuck an arrow into an alien.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Natasha replied to him, jumping from the Chitauri ship and landing gracefully next to Clint on the ground.

**The story then continues into the Avenger's movie.**

**If you enjoyed, a review would be much appreciated!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**

**I'm the most Luver of Marvel ever. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I had another idea for a scene that I wished was different.**

**I also had a certain inspiration from someone in the reviews for this specific scene.**

**So, this part takes place during the early moments of the Chitauri Invasion, after Natasha and Tony rejoin the avengers on the ground. Remember when Steve swooped in to help Clint and Natasha, along with Thor? What if Thor and Steve had been preoccupied by more Chitauri? What if they hadn't swooped in to help?**

**Enjoy! Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D Would love to hear feedback on these stories!**

Chapter 2

Captain America's shield was swinging violently at the incoming Chitauri aliens, who were slowly overwhelming him, along with Thor, who was having trouble keeping the Chitauri away from civilians.

Tony had flown off to find out how easily he could destroy the power source, but failed. He flew off, being chased by multiple Chitauri transports.

The Hulk was beyond reasoning with, he was smashing everything and anything as he punched the surface of the large worm-like snake-like alien's armor.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled when he was blasted in the arm by a Chitauri weapon.

"Gah!" he spluttered, continuing to finish off the latest swarm that was lurking towards him.

He grabbed his arm, his face fighting to stay calm.

As Natasha leaned down to help him, a large wave of about fifteen of the aliens came down the street towards her and Clint.

"Oh boy," Natasha squirmed away from her spot behind a broken taxi, where she left Clint, hoping to distract the aliens and keep them away from him.

She was blasted at multiple times, but dodged them as she diligently fought against the swarm of Chitauri. They grabbed her arms, and when they did she kicked their feet. They released her out of surprise, allowing her time to reload her handgun.

"Tasha'!" Clint yelled as a Chitauri came up from behind her, wielding multiple weapons and a blaster with a bayonet at the tip.

She turned at the sound of her teammate, seeing his eyes widening at what was behind her.

Natasha leapt up, and flew backward into the oncoming alien.

She dug her widow blade deep into the alien's neck, but still he kept fighting.

"Stark!" she yelled desperately over the commlink.

"Busy!" he replied, "Where are you?!" he yelled back, finally able to fly away from the aliens attacking him.

"Fourth Avenue near the Stark tow-" she was cut off when an alien blaster was fired at her head. She ducked just in time, but not enough. It singed a layer of her curly red hair off her head.

Just as the same alien was aiming again, leaving no escape for the black widow, a red and gold guardian angle threw himself in the way of the blast.

He was knocked into the wall of a building, but he shook it off and continued to put his arm around Natasha and her's around Clint. They flew up to the top of the nearest building, which was a bit lower than the Stark Tower.

"You guys alright?" Tony asked when they landed, holding back a laugh at the blackened hair on Natasha's head.

"I'm fine, how's your arm?" Natasha answered, then turned her attention to Clint's bloody, purple colored arm.

He shook his head, "I'm okay."

He threw a piece of fabric from his vest around it and began firing arrows at the oncoming aliens.

"Need a lift back to the ground?" Tony asked Natasha.

Clint nodded at her to go.

"Sure, Stark," Natasha replied gratefully, allowing herself a few seconds to breath after her near brush with death.

"You don't look too bad with black hair," Tony said annoyingly as they flew to the ground.

"Can it, can man," Natasha threw back playfully as she flipped out of his grasp and onto the ground.

"Have fun!" Tony yelled as he took off to help Hulk take down a group of Chitauri.

"Don't I always?" Natasha said to herself as she began firing bullet after bullet at the aliens.

**Continues into the avengers movie, like the previous chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Not sure if I'll make another chapter, but that's dependent on your wonderful reviews!**

**:D Favorite, Follow, and of course, Review!**

**-MarvelLuver **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place after the alien invasion has come to an end, and before the avengers converge on Loki in the tower.**

"And then Schwarma after?" Tony asked with a pouty face.

"Sure," Steve shrugged, then turned at the sound of Clint whizzing down a wire which was attached to the end of an arrow that he shot into the building below his previous location, where he had flown through a window to evade Chitauri vehicles.

"That was _the most incredible _thing in the world," Clint threw his head back as he flipped off the wire perfectly.

Thor chuckled, he had seen plenty _more_ incredible battles.

"Let's take care of Loki before we think about that," Natasha yelled threw the commlink, effectively shutting up Clint.

"Can your metal armor still take flight?" Thor asked Tony before flying off towards the tower.

"I doubt it," Tony replied, failing to even power it back up, "We'll meet you there, point break."

Thor flew towards the tower's top level.

Hulk took off down the street after the demigod, leaving Steve, Clint, Tony, and Natasha standing in the road.

"Hold on, where'd you come from?" Clint asked when he turned to find the Black Widow staring him down.

"You've known me long enough to stop asking stupid questions," Natasha replied, taking off towards the Hulk and Thor.

Clint shrugged, "True."

"Let's go, we don't want another alien invasion because we spent too long sightseeing," Steve ordered in his soldier-like tone, following Natasha to the tower.

"Never does take a breath, does he?" Stark whispered to Clint, who nodded with a smirk.

"S'pose not," Clint said, then the two of them followed the other four.

**When they all arrive at the tower...**

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," the god of mischief says matter-of-factly.

**This wasn't very long, but again, it's something I wish had been in the movie.**

**I've been getting people asking for more of my "deleted scenes", so I've delivered.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did, a Favorite, Follow, and Review would be very appreciated!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In case anyone was wondering, No, I am not going from the beginning to the end of the Avengers movie.**

**These scenes are purely whenever I think them up.**

**If you have any ideas for them and would like me to write it, send me a message or Review below \/\/\/!**

LINE BREAK

**So this scene is basically what would have happened if Clint had been in Germany under Loki's mind control while he was attacking the city. And what Tony, Natasha, and Steve would've done differently. **

_"The solider, the man out of time," Loki taunted Steve._

_"I'm not the one whose out of time," Steve told him with a smirk._

_"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" Natasha's voice advised from the quinjet._

_Loki shot at the quinjet with his scepter._

A familiar face dashed through the crowd as Natasha took a shot back at Loki. A far too familiar face.

"He's here," she whispered to herself, but also into the commlinks connected to Steve and Tony.

"Who is!" Steve yelled back, busy fighting Loki.

"Clin- Agent Barton is here, he's under Loki's mind control," she stumbled for words, couldn't take her eyes off the blue ones of Clint, who began shooting at civilians who dared to move from their kneeling positions.

Tony flew into the chaos in on of his suits, music blaring into the speakers of the quinjet after he over road the system.

"Hey Agent Romanoff, miss me?" Tony was the only person that Natasha ever feared would annoy her to death.

"Not now, Stark. One of our agents under Loki's control is here," Natasha snapped back at him.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't break the glow stick of destiny's lock on him," Tony said, flying over to where Loki and Steve were going at it.

Clint continued to control the crowd with explosive, flame, and normal arrows.

"That's not him," Natasha whispered, wishing for it to be true.

Clint looked up at the quinjet, then aimed an explosive arrow at the cockpit.

"Watch out, Romanoff," Tony took the arrow's blast with his outstretched armor's glove, causing his entire suit to fly in circles until he controlled it.

"Sorry," Natasha said, focusing squarely at the task at hand. Loki.

"How do we get him back without having him try to kill us?" Steve asked, throwing punch after punch at the demigod.

"We don't, take down Loki, that's the mission," Natasha snapped back, aiming all the fire power on the quinjet at Loki.

_"Make your move, reindeer games," Tony said, aiming his full artillery at the demigod._

_Loki's armor disappeared, leaving him defenseless._

_"Good move."_

You'll get him back, Natasha told herself. She then landed so that Loki and the others could be loaded into the quinjet to return to the helicarrier.

**How'd you like it? Not long, Ik, but I didn't want to totally change the scene, you know?**

**I like the idea of Natasha being distracted, because everyone is always saying that nothing in the world is capable of it.**

**Clint is :D!**

**Clintasha forever :D!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see another chapter in the future!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright, so I apologize greatly to whomever posted this review, but I received a review that requested a "recovery room scene". I have no idea what he meant. I have an idea...(If you're reading this) Do you mean a scene after the Battle of New York when they're sitting around in the tower or something along those lines? If so, Message or Review to let me know. I would have Messaged you, but the person at that moment was a guest, so I couldn't trace the request.**

**Thanks for the awesome suggestion though.**

**This chapter was basically an excuse to write that /\/\/\ So I apologize if it feels rushed or ill-timed. **

**LINE BREAK! WAH ZAM!**

**This scene is based right after Pepper Potts and Phil Coulson leave the Stark Tower, leaving Tony to look through the files of the other (future) avengers.**

**Was it just me or were you guys wondering what he was thinking after that? I sure was.**

**So here you go! And to anyone who took the time to read all that /\/\/\, I thank you :D!**

The hologram showed pictures of Bruce Banner, the man who was exposed to gamma radiation and became the Hulk, a _green rage monster _Tony thought to himself. A woman named Betty was mentioned to have disappeared off the grids after the accident, feeling sorry for the man, Tony flipped off the file, knowing he had invaded Bruce Banner's privacy in a way.

Not that something like that had ever stopped him before...

Tony took a sip of his drink and flipped to the next section, opening it in the largest size, making all the other files smaller for the moment.

This one was a man dressed in a lot of red, white, and blue. _Man, you could put him on a flag. _Tony thought to himself, smirking at the idea.

"Jarvis, can you pull up anything with Steve Rogers and Dad?" Tony called out to his AI.

"Certainly, is there something in particular you're looking for?" Jarvis responded briskly.

"No, just want to see some of it..." Tony said, looking at the many old photographs of his dad and Rogers, shaking hands, working hunched over war dioramas, laughing. Not in his whole life did Tony see _that_ from his father.

"Close them," Tony instructed, turning back to the rest of the files that Coulson had dropped off.

He moved the Captain America file across the screen and enlarged one with a Blond haired man confronting a huge metal robot. _Looks like one of my suits gone bad... _Tony shivered at the thought _(Ultron Foreshadowing). _The robot blasted the blond man across the street, then the clip skipped to the blond man was engulfed in a suit of armor, along with a flowing red cape. His name was on the top of the screen, _Thor. Like the god?! _Tony thought to himself, trying to find another reasonable explanation.

He flipped to the next file, revealing someone he already knew fairly well. Natasha Romanoff. Her name on the top of the file was Black Widow. _Spider man's girlfriend..._ Tony joked silently to himself, going through the many, many cases attributed to the Shield Agent. He knew she spoke Russian, Latin, and countless other languages, but he never knew how many assignments she'd been on, how many times she'd gone missing, how many times she lost friends and allies during missions.

Clint Barton's file was attached to hers, so Tony clicked on that and found to be caught in another Shield Agent's file, one with breathtaking archery skills. He watched training videos of Natasha and Clint taking down plastic dummies together, and then some with real people, mostly Hydra. _Damn, they are bad-ass, _Tony thought to himself, closing the file and leaving it sitting on his desk.

He walked over to the window holding his glass and looked over the large city below.

"What does Fury think he's starting here..." Tony mumbled to himself, jumping slightly when he was replied to.

"Sir?" Jarvis' voice piped up.

"Never mind, get a suit ready, we're arriving on Fury's flying boat in style," Tony smirked, turning to get the Mark 6 ready for departure.

**Hope this was enjoyable for you all, and please let me know any other awesome ideas for future "deleted scenes" from the Avengers!**

**But one request, please make what you want from the chapter fairly clear, otherwise I will be very confused and may not be able to fulfill you're request, and that would make me sad :( !**

**If you've enjoyed the previous chapters along with this new one, feel free to take a moment and leave me some Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! If you'd like to the see the next chapter sooner rather than later, gives me some suggestions in the reviews!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter was prompted by: cas-the-unicorn**

**This "deleted scene" focuses on Captain America(Steve Rogers) and what it was like to be hit by a freaking Chitauri blaster.**

**Honestly, why wasn't anything in the movie about that? I'll stop ranting and allow you to read now :D!**

**Enjoy!**

Steve and Natasha had remained on the ground during the battle, watching out for falling Chitauri vehicles and weapons while Iron Man blasted them to pieces above their heads.

Thor had taken Natasha's position on the ground when she had leapt onto a Chitauri vehicle mid-battle. Steve and Thor now fought against hoard after hoard of aliens.

"Everything alright down there?" Natasha called through the comms after noticing that the demi-god had stepped in to help Steve on the road.

"We're fine," Steve yelled back, then turned to throw his shield in the direction of an oncoming alien.

He noticed one sneaking up behind the armored asgardian, and kicked it out of the way, knocking it to the ground.

"Thank you," Thor nodded to him, then turned back to grab his hammer and continue fighting.

A hot blast of something resembling fiery flames rolled over the super soldier's side, causing him to fall to ground, defenseless.

He knew it hadn't been a bullet, because those no longer pained him like they would've before the serum. The chemical-like mixture left behind began to gnaw at the angry red flesh.

The demi-god knew it was only right that he save this man's life for the time he saved his just moments ago, so he grabbed Mjornir and tossed the hammer into the oncoming aliens, knocking them all the ground. He then offered his _friend? _a hand, which the super soldier took gratefully and rose to his feet.

"Ready for another battle?" Thor spoke strongly, as strong as a god.

_Hell no!_ Steve thought, but said instead,"What, you gettin' sleepy?" His hand was holding his side gingerly.

Thor replied with a reassured smile and began fighting the new hoard of aliens approaching them.

_Note to self, stay alert and don't get in the way of those blasters __ever__ again. _Steve told himself, and came up behind the demi-god with a new adrenaline rush just itching to take out some Chitauri.

**Hope you all enjoyed this semi-short chapter! I also really love all the cool ideas I've been sent for upcoming chapters, thanks to everyone whose sent me those!**

**Remember, if you want your ideas made into chapters in the near future, put them in the review section below or Private Message me them if they're too long for the review section.**

**As always, if you enjoyed, Favorite, Follow, and Review to put a smile on my face!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**During this chapter, I explore what may have happened if say, while everyone was preoccupied watching iron man save the city... Clint was confronting Loki in the tower? Hope you enjoy!**

"Come on, Stark." Natasha's voice was heard through the commlinks, the desperation clear in her tone.

Clint was covered in shards of glass from the window he busted through, and from where he stood now peering out the broken window, Stark wasn't coming back.

A sharp stabbing pain, far worse than the rest of the cuts on his body, came from his shoulder. He yanked the shard out in an instant and growled through clenched teeth when it was removed.

_This is all Loki's fault._

_Where is that son-of-a-bitch?_

_Revenge._

The word lingered in his thoughts as he grabbed a grappling hooked arrow, ignoring his injured arm, and propelled himself to the top floor of Stark Tower.

Loki was still in a similar predicament as to when Hulk had smashed him into the floor.

Clint saw him from the ramp outside the building he was perched on, and worried that if he called for backup that Loki would recover by that point. He was a _god, _so anything was possible in the healing department, Clint decided.

He notched an arrow and aimed it at the god's head. _Gods can't live through their brain being shot with an arrow, right?_

Deciding against killing Thor's brother, since who knew what Thor'd do to him, he notched a normal arrow and approached the green clothed monster.

"Loki." He said with vengeance.

"Ah, couldn't stay away, could you?" Loki searched the ground for his scepter, only to remember loosing it earlier.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch." Clint growled in rage, pounding his strong fist into the mischievous god's face, knocking him to the ground again.

"This is going to be fun." Loki grabbed the second dagger from his belt. (The other had stuck itself into Thor _somehow.)_

Clint shot at the dagger, pinning it to the wall along with his hand, which was wedged underneath the dagger's handle.

"Any final words?" Clint pulled an explosive arrow out and aimed it at the god's skull, figuring he'd apologize to Tony for blowing up the main room of the tower later, if he survived nuking outer-space.

"Behind you." Loki sneered.

Thor, Natasha, Tony, Hulk, and Steve stood in the doorway to the room.

"Clint, don't." Natasha grabbed his arm and lowered the bow slowly. "You're not a killer."

"That's exactly what I am." Clint grumbled, turning away from her.

The others circled around Loki, who was tugged out from underneath the dagger and dragged the middle of the room, where Thor pulled out some sort of Asgardian handcuffs.

"You don't do it for the same reasons he does." Natasha whispered to Clint.

"Neither do you." Clint told her, noticing the rather envious look on her face when she told him that.

"Clint, that's exactly what I am." Natasha said, and this time, Clint could not argue.

_She had red in her ledger._

**So! That ending! What'd you think? Too... cheesy, creepy, murderous? None of the above?**

**Let me know what you think of the new chapter in the review section, and also suggest other "deleted scenes" from the Avenger's movie that you'd like me to do!**

**They don't have to be in any specific order! :P**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
